A difficult and time consuming skill to learn in the sport of volleyball is the proper hand, forearm, and/or body position to a forearm bump, forearm pass, or serve-receive. A frequent problem when learning volleyball motions such as the forearm bump pass, includes, but is not limited to, poor positioning of a user's hand(s), forearm(s), and/or body. A purpose of the present invention is to provide an apparatus to teach the proper hand, forearm, and/or body positioning to a user.